Cicero
Personality and Appearance Personality Cicero Manic and cheerful, most who meet Cicero would quickly classify the man as Insane. Often referring to himself in third person he makes even the most gruesome situations into some sort of morbid joke. Cicero will rarely give anyone a straight answer and usually try and twist the intentions of any task he is given. Harlequin Harlequin, unlike Cicero, is the epitome of a perfect assassin. Cold and stoic Harlequin hardly ever speaks and instead uses pantomime to communicate. When he does speak it is only usually one or two words and never a full sentence. Appearance Cicero has a very flamboyant and unique ensemble. From the patterns to the pants everything has a very Harlequin-esque aesthetic. Red and Black with gold embellishment seems to be his preferred color of choice simply because "It's easier to wash the blood out". Cicero always wears theatrical makeup and always exaggerates his movements and motions. Other Seems to have a fascination with fire. Always carries around a mask and refers to the mask as "The Harlequin". When wearing the mask he seems to switch personalities and becomes "The Harlequin" Mortal Life Cicero cannot remember who he was before his embrace nor what his personality was like before his birth as an immortal. Immortal Life Family Cicero was embraced in Italy, by a Malkavian, during the early 1500's and was quickly taught and employed by Ebony as an assassin for a group of highly specialized Assamites. Originally sharing the name of Bambino with other newly sired Assamites, He was generally nameless. Unable to remember his past, he relished in the thrill of killing and soon made a name for himself as one of the most adept assassins in local employ. His numbers grew at an exponential rate, taking on both human and supernatural targets alike. With this success came the praise and favoritism of the Assamite Primogen of the time, Ebony. Becoming the hand of Ebony, Cicero was employed to take care of the most specialized missions, as well as being privy to information that only Ebony knew. This close relationship between the two stirred suspicion within the ranks and eventually caused a rift between what once was viewed as a close knit family. Many within the clan couldn't accept a Malkavian with a position of honor amongst the Assamites. Coup In 1630 Cicero was tasked with the Assassination of a famous stage actor by the name of Tristano Martinelli. It was during his mission that the unrest and sudden coup to kill Ebony and those who followed occured. While Ebony struggled to hold off the coup, Cicero watched Tristano's performance, transfixed by the character he portrayed the "Arlequin". When the man met his death, his laughter was the last thing Cicero heard. When he returned numerous Assamites and those he considered family attacked. Cicero, trained to be the best, eventually won out. Rushing to Ebony's quarters he found her body in torpor and quickly rushed her out through secret tunnels. Swearing he would protect her until she awoke Cicero moved Ebony's torpid body to locations that were secret to all but he and Ebony herself. Introduction to Insanity Dutifully watching over Ebony he endured the silence of her torpor for numerous years, talking to her body and only leaving her to feed. The silence eventually became so much for Cicero that the laugh of his last target began to echo in the room, despite the fact that it was completely silent. Unable to kill without direction Cicero's sanity began to slip, and with only the company of Ebony there was nothing to prevent the decline. England During the 1800's Cicero moved Ebony's body to England where he began to stalk stage performers who performed the role of "Harlequin". Eager to hear the laughter that had been his only companion while dutifully watching over Ebony. Killing most he was able to find during his times away from Ebony none were able to laugh in the face of death as the first had. Stealing their clothing and masks once he murdered the actors slowly he began to become "Harlequin." He became "Laughter Incarnate." New Orleans It wasn't until Cicero had emigrated in the late 1900's and created a new hide out in New Orleans that Ebony awoke. By this point Cicero's mind was so twisted that he was nearly unrecognizable as the Assassin he had once been. His skills however, had only grown. The only kindred left in Ebony's gather she still holds him in high regard, despite his obvious slip into insanity. Maxresdefault.jpg Tumblr nak9z1ONvt1rce91so1 r2 500.gif Cicero1.JPG 10626249 10204134099928858 2973767687959071593 o.jpg Cicero2.JPG Poets of the fall daze by 2234083174-d7y3irk.png Cicero3.JPG Category:Characters Category:Cicero Category:Malkavian